Song for Sasha Banks
Song for Sasha Banks is a single by the Mountain Goats. It was released on the Mountain Goats' Bandcamp page on June 18, 2018. Lyrics We don't get cable in Belle Plaine But on Thursday night there's matches on TV Get kicked out of the living room for watching My brother and me My brother and me Keep watching with the lights out back in his room Chris Jericho starts tearing up the set I want to do right by my brother I want to do right by this feeling in my gut Everybody's got their own spot Find mine In sixty-four-point type atop the top line Up on the top line Head off to camp in Boston Come up through the independents Those who would stand between me and my final destination Get torched inside the fire of my transcendence California, Minnesota, Massachusetts They can tell I'm coming up by the expression on my face I'm gonna make a lot of money Everyone I love is gonna have their own safe place Everybody's got their own spot Find mine In sixty-four-point type atop the top line Up on the top line Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"When Beat the Champ came out, a wrestler named Sasha Banks tweeted at me: "Where's my song, @mountain_goats?" As a territories guy I had to learn her story. I said I'd finish the song by the end of the tour; it took a little longer than that. Last night Sasha Banks wrestled for the Money in the Bank title, and while she didn't take it home this time, I've learned enough about where she came from and how she got to where she is now to say with confidence: the sky is the limit for you. Your walk is just beginning and the day will come when all your setbacks look like steps on a ladder. Jon Wurster and I recorded this song at Chris Stamey's place last week -- that's Chris on bass; I last worked with Chris on the Moon Colony Bloodbath DP. Thanks to Chris for making this happen and to the Boss, Sasha Banks herself, for inspiring us all - to learn about you and to write this song was a real honor for me. Dedicated of course to Sasha and to everybody who's even had a hint of what it looks like when your dreams start pushing their elbows through the gauze into the real world of blood & sweat & bone." -- post on the Mountain Goats Facebook page Things Referenced in this Song * Sasha Banks is a professional wrestler who grew up in California and Minnesota; she began her career in Boston. * Belle Plaine is a small town in southern Minnesota. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2018-08-30 - The Georgia Theatre - Athens, GA *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2018-09-02 - Sing Out Loud Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-05 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2018-09-08 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2018-09-13 - Boulder Theater - Boulder, CO Videos of this Song * 2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ Category:Internet releases Category:Video